


Anodite Hero

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Solo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben and Gwen are both Anodites there is no omnitrix, but Ben uses his mana to become a hero, after discovering runes he becomes quite a threat and a well known hero.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Anodite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 Ben 10  
  
When Ben was 10 years old he went on a trip with his grandfather, Max Tennyson, and his cousin, Gwen. He didn’t really wanna go on a trip with Gwen, the two were the same age and they were both anodites. Ben didn’t like school, but he did enjoy some lessons growing up, the lessons taught to him by Verdona. Ben and Gwen were always competing in lessons.  
  
Gwen had the knack for studying and learning and memorizing different spells, while Ben had a pure spark just like Max. He was imaginative and it gave his mana unique traits, Ben didn’t study spells he made his own and he experimented in different ones. Also his knack for runes was more advanced than Gwens’.  
  
The two knew all about the Plumbers, and when they were old enough they wanted to join.  
  
Max decided to take them on a little vacation no studying just good old fashion fun. Little did he know that this little trip would set Ben on his path of becoming a hero.  
  
Ben had a good number of runes placed on his body, they didn’t appear until he used them, he burned them onto his human body using his mana. The Speed Rune, was placed on his left ankle, while the Flight Run was placed on his right. He had the Fire Rune placed in the palm of his right hand, and he had a rune of his own design called Force in the palm of his left hand. Another Rune of his design was the 4 Arm Rune, it changed his human body and gave him four arms, this was placed on his right shoulder, then there was the Power Rune it amplified his strength when in use, it was placed on his left shoulder. Then another rune of his design the Wolf Rune, it was placed on his back, it covered his body in blue fur and gave him wolf like traits. Some other runes he made for himself was the rubber rune, it changed his body into rubber; Gwen thought this was stupid however it made her lightning spells useless against him, and he made funny faces that scared her, so it was a worthwhile rune for him. Size Rune, it allowed Ben to shrink down or grow bigger, then there was the Fish Rune, it gave Ben the ability to breath under water. Ben could also make runes in the air to unleash their power. Verdonna was impressed with Ben’s creativity.   
  
Gwen had was unable to place runes on her body she required objects with runes on them to enact their power. She focused more on incantations and spells. Verdonna knew Gwen needed more one on one training but she admired her determination. Gwen believed she was superior because while Ben was restricted to his runes Gwen’s had a long list of spells, though Ben didn’t care about that.  
  
-x-  
  
The summer started off well enough, Vilgax had come to earth seeking the power of the anodites, locating their home world was next to impossible, but he found that there were anodites on a back water planet he went there to see if it was true. He was still recovering from his fight with Max Tennyson and it would require anodite energy to complete his full recovery. Plus having an anodite powering his empire, he could conquer the whole universe.  
  
He sent his pods to survey the area. What appeared to be shooting stars were pods seeking anodite energy. The pods landed on earth, Ben and Gwen saw it and went to get what they believed to be a shooting star. It was in fact a terrible machine seeking to capture them.  
  
Ben was excited and more than ready to fight, Gwen freaked and ran to get Max. Ben used the speed and flight runes to avoid the machines attacks. He fired mana bolts but they did little damage. Max arrived and froze in horror, as he recognized the model of those machines. ‘Vilgax!’  
  
“Gwen help your cousin! Make sure you both are safe.” Max went to get the Rustbucket, he was going to need some fire power. Gwen backed Ben up with energy bolts of her own, her attacks didn’t do much. The probe went after Gwen.  
  
“You idiot…wait a minute it was going after me just a second ago why would it go after Gwen?” Then it hit him, it went after him first cause he hit it with mana bolts, then it went after Gwen cause she fired mana bolts at it. ‘It must be after anodites, it’s drawn to our mana!’ Ben flew at the probe. ‘I have to get in close!’  
  
Once he was close enough, Ben used the Force Rune and blew a massive hole in the probe. Sadly this was not the end before it’s destruction it relayed information about the two potential targets. Vilgax was pleased, it was hard enough to find a single anodite outside of their home world, but two he was very lucky indeed.  
  
Grandpa Max took them away and continued on their trip as if nothing was wrong. He didn’t want to scare the kids to learn they were being hunted. Verdonna would be fine on her own, and he could protect his grandchildren just fine. Ben however had his suspicions, he kept what he learned to himself, yet even Gwen noticed that Grandpa Max was being over protective.  
  
Ben did his hero thing, he made sure to hide his face, and he changed his clothing into a skin tight body suit, and his runes would glow threw the fabric when he used them.  
  
One day Grandpa Max’s overprotection pushed Ben to run off. He hit the nearest arcade where he would meet a young boy named Kevin Levin. Gwen came searching for Ben. When the arcade manager ripped Ben off on a video game, Kevin came up and shorted the game out and it spilled money out. Gwen thought Kevin was bad news.  
  
Kevin ran into some trouble with some older guys. Ben decided to help out, he wrote the rune for night in the air, and in a flash all the lights went out in the room. Ben zoomed forward and took out the guys, and to add insult to injury he yanked their pants down and tied their shoe laces together. Ben dispelled the rune and the lights went back on. Kevin blinked in surprise, and then he heard Gwen scold Ben for using his power. ‘So he saved me somehow? He must be a freak like me.’ Kevin went over to Ben, and asked what happened.  
  
Ben smiled and gave him the simplest answer of magic. Kevin was impressed since he figured there was more to the story. He offered Ben to come to his place and hang out, Gwen said they needed to get back but Ben went with Kevin instead.  
  
At Kevin’s place…  
  
Kevin was living alone in an abandoned tunnel, it wasn’t much but to Kevin it was home. “Aren’t you lonely living here by yourself?” Ben asked without thinking.  
  
“Nah besides no one really wants to hang around with a freak like me.” Kevin said, and Ben frowned.  
  
“You are not a freak Kevin.” Ben said, “You just have a gift like I do.”  
  
“Speaking of let me show you what I can do.” Kevin went over to a old control consol and grabbed some wires. Ben watched in horror as Kevin absorbed electricity. “See I can absorb energy and also dish it out.”  
  
“Kevin stop!” Ben said and pulled Kevin away from the consol.  
  
“What’s wrong Benji scared I was gonna fry, no worried I’m just fine see.” Kevin stretched and showed he was ok.  
  
“No, listen I am made of mana, a form of energy, I know all to well how living energy works, absorbing energy is different from absorbing matter. When you bring any form of foreign energy into one’s body it has an effect, I know I’ve done it.” Ben looked really scared. “My cousin once set something on fire by a misplaced spell, and I used my fire rune to absorb the flames. Things didn’t end well, it was a small fire my grandmother told me that if it had been any larger I could have died, I didn’t realize until later that I had been in a semi coma for a week after doing that.” Ben looked to Kevin in all seriousness. “Listen to me Kevin we are friends now, partners. You be the brains and I’ll be the muscle just don’t absorb stuff like that again ok.” Ben pleaded.  
  
“Alright I promise.” Kevin said, and the two made a pact. Ben promised to find another way to use Kevin’s ability until then he’d have Kevin’s back. Ben used a rune of his own he called Party rune, and he and Kevin had a blast, Kevin watched his place get changed into a kick ass party room with a hot tub every arcade game he could think of, and a 5 star buffet all with real food. Kevin and Ben stuffed their faces, played games and had a blast.  
  
As day became night, they decided to hit the hot tub, not bothering with clothes the boys chose to skinny dip. The naked boys relaxed in the hot tub. Kevin eyed Ben’s massive ten inch cock and it made his manhood twitch. He mentally cursed and quickly got in the hot tub before Ben noticed, he liked Ben he didn’t want him to turn away now. The boys skinny dipped in the hot tub and enjoyed the bubble jets. Ben realized he’d have to go home soon, though Kevin offered for him to stay with him, so Ben returned the offer, saying that they could go around and kick butt together.   
  
Ben got out, giving Kevin one last look at his delicious body. Ben dressed and said he’d be back soon he was going to talk to his grandfather. Kevin sighed but decided to relieve himself before Ben got back. He pumped his own 7 inch cock and he reached low to tease his opening. He found his release and got out of the tub and dressed himself.  
  
The guys Kevin messed with found his hide out and this time they came prepared they planned to get rid of Kevin completely. They grabbed Kevin and tied him up, they were jealous of all the things Kevin had so they decided to burn everything. They got some gasoline and began dousing Kevin’s home, they used a match and set the place on fire, they left Kevin to burn, the last thing they said. “No one will miss a monster like you!” They ran off as flames began to spread.  
  
Kevin choked as smoke filled the tunnel, it was so hot he could barely think, his vision was starting to blur.  
  
Ben sensed something was wrong so he turned back from his goal. He went back to Kevin and saw the smoke so he went super speed. He reached the tunnel and saw Kevin in the sea of flames. “Kevin!!” Ben shouted, and Kevin looked up and saw Ben.  
  
“Get away the flames are to strong!” Kevin coughed out. “Just leave me here Ben!”  
  
Ben smiled. “What are you talking about we are partners!” Ben said back and his flame rune glowed. Kevin watched as Ben absorbed the flames all of them. Ben stumbled over to him and freed Kevin from his bonds. “I’m glad your safe Kev….” Ben passed out mid sentence. “Ben!” Kevin grabbed his friend and felt he was burning up.  
  
“Damn it!” Kevin scooped Ben up and rushed Ben away. He needed to get him to a hospital or something. Thankfully Grandpa Max found them and brought them inside the rust bucket, Max hit a button and opened up a med pod he placed Ben inside. Max turned to Kevin and demanded answers and Kevin said only one thing with tears spilling over his cheeks. “He saved my life!”  
  
To be continued


End file.
